The present invention relates to a horizontal combined drilling and milling machine having a horizontally adjustable drilling and milling spindle, and a faceplate with a cross slide and a tool cartridge.
Drilling and milling machines of this general type are known. Drilling apparatus are also known from other fields, and supply a cooling medium through a drilling rod to a tool. Thus, for example, German Auslegeschrift No. 28 20 165 discloses a drilling and milling machine having a horizontally adjustable drilling and milling spindle, according to which a cooling medium is supplied through the spindle and the tool connected thereto to the machining location at the workpiece. Furthermore, it is known from German Gebrauchsmuster No. 1 883 645 to conduct a cooling medium by means of a flexible hose from one part or portion of a machine tool to a second machine part which is movable relative to the first part.
In contrast to this state of the art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a horizontal drilling and milling machine of the aforementioned general type which assures a precisely definable supply of cooling medium to the tool in every position of the cross slide, even when the tool and tool holder extend into the workpiece. Existing cooling medium systems, with supply of a cooling medium through the hollow drilling spindle, can be utilized. The replacement and exchange of the essential parts, or the essential parts of the means for supplying the cooling medium to the cross slide of the faceplate, should be able to be effected without manual activity, and the means for supplying the cooling medium to the tool on the cross slide should be structurally simple and reliable in operation. To be taken into account in this connection is the fact that the tool holder, along with the tool, execute a threefold movement, namely a rotary motion about the central axis of the drilling spindle and the faceplate, secondly a back and forth movement in the longitudinal direction of the drilling spindle or the axial direction of the faceplate, and finally a radial movement which is brought about for the tool holder by the cross slide. To be furthermore taken into account as a fact that the tools of the drilling spindle and the cross slide cartridge should be capable of being automatically exchanged, for which purpose supply of cooling medium must be prevented or interrupted.